Considering Humanity, The Master's Prologue
by Village-Mystic
Summary: If only the Master can figure out what the Doctor sees in humans, he can turn the Doctor into his devoted and beloved friend, once again. His methods will be evil by human standards and some humans will be destroyed. Classic Master-Delgado.


**Longer Summary:** The Master genuinely cares about the Doctor, but can't come to terms with the Doctor's values or kindness to the human race. If only the Master can figure out what the Doctor sees in them, he can turn the Doctor into his devoted and beloved friend, once again. Not until he's made the Doctor pay for his transgressions first. By human standards his methods would be evil. This story takes place only in the Doctor Who universe but some of the stories in this series are crossovers.

_If you haven't read any of my stories before, I'm doing a series that crosses over "Doctor Who," "Torchwood" and in some stories characters from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Since my longest stories "Mastering Humanity" and "The Seductions of Ianto Jones" are very intense rated M stories that have even squicked some of my friends, I've written this and another teen rated story as I continue the series. The shorter rated M stories are less squicky, therefore, you can read this story and if you are of age go directly to the M story, "The Rehabilitation of Ianto Jones," or the next Teen-Rated story in this series_. I have already gotten some early positive feedback on POV from the Master in this story. If I get more I'll consider writing a few more "clean" Master POV in this earlier part of the series. If you really want to see the Master at his "most evil" you can still go "la la la" in your head and skip over parts that you don't like in the longer rated M stories.

* * *

**Considering Humanity, The Master's Prologue**

The Master had been inhumanly evil. He wasn't human, he didn't have human values and yet he caused death and destruction to human life and many other intelligent and feeling life forms. Power, control. These ideas had always been very important to the Master. Those with power could choose how to spend their time. Those with control had their will done on their schedule or on their whim. Those with both could feel good when they wanted to feel good, and sometimes even the pursuit of such power and control was an end and not a means to the Master.

So many times when he worked on taking control of humans, origin sol 3, no matter the time-frame the Doctor was there to stop him. For a while it was a kind of complex puzzle game. How long will it take before the Doctor stops me, and show both how much he still cares about his dorm-brother and humanity both at the same time. Time and again, the Master found himself to be more than just thwarted. If it were a matter of his pleasure, his control the Doctor would side with the humans. The apes that looked so much like their own bipedal form but were like fish to dolphins in complexity, intelligence and lasting.

One long moment meditating in the time vortex on this very problem, the Master picked up a thread in time. If only he studied the humans more closely not only might he figure out what the Doctor saw in them, but when the Doctor came to defeat him, he would be in control causing the Doctor to act against his nature and bend to the Master's will. Yes, his effort would cause him regeneration or two in the longest outcome he could project, but in the end the Master would not ultimately be defeated by the Doctor. For a time lord this thread of time was like a prophecy. It was all broad, shining strokes, with his own actions to be yet taken to fill in the blanks.

All of the Master's senses were aroused, tingling with anticipation of what he would get for himself personally, what he would force the Doctor to do, his victory. Time lord senses are in many dimensions far above the physical, but including all of the biological, chemical and electrical. The Master couldn't remember a time when he had felt so good, so intense and strong, the pleasure was akin to forbidden and gray area rituals that he and the Doctor had engaged in together as young time lords, both with each other and with other selected partners; sometimes at the same time. His physical release was close, perhaps only a few hours away with a little help from his TARDIS, which could reshape some of its walls into various shapes and psionic instruments to help him along.

Much, much later, in the after-glow, the Master began to plan. He had to figure a way to study the humans without killing them. Well, without killing too many of them.

Back to the metaphor of the goldfish scooped out of water and then put in a plastic bag. Not very lasting there. However, if he could really, really figure out what motivated them and use gentle persuasion to get them to follow him, to beg to serve him, then he would get his outcome with the Doctor humiliated and begging to debase his values for "the greater good."

The Master began his plan for studying the humans, which would go through several permutations and time-zones. Ah, and he'd apply one of his senior academy thesis studies on reforming sections of the TARDIS, including making multiple egresses over a radius of space. His first stop was to be Reno Nevada, late 20th Century. He would later visit Los Angeles and Las Vegas to observe and experiment.

About a year later on his personal timeline he was ready to be "Professor Recktor" at a prestigious university in England. He didn't have much relative time in the university professor timeline before the Doctor would show up, but he had already projected many side trips into other time periods and the vortex that would make it close to six years on his own personal timeline before the Doctor came to stop him. He would have to use and develop his resources well, both human and otherwise. However it was almost a fact that the Doctor would be brought begging to his knees, compromising his values, to rescue some insignificant human or other. One who would be his devoted minion, even after he was "rescued."


End file.
